Hiei's New Life
by YokoDomonZatch3000
Summary: Hiei is a human and falls head over heels for our favorite grim reaper. My first fic. Please review.
1. Sick of Makai

Hiei's New Life  
  
Hiei let out a long sigh as he sat on the couch watching a movie. He was bored. All he had done was sit on his rear and watch TV all week. He was restless. "Hn," he said "Perhaps I should drop in on Yusuke." And with that he grabbed his katana and left his home in Maki for the living world. Meanwhile, spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi was out on the town with his fiancée Keiko Ukimura and trying to make the most important decision of his life. "I'm still not sure Keiko," Yusuke replied. "Maybe the white one with the black tie?" "Yusuke!" Keiko retaliated. "Will you make up your mind? We were supposed to meet Botan at the movies ten minutes ago!" "Oh all right!" Yusuke replied, grabbing a suit off the rack. "Let's go!" And off the two went not knowing who was high on a limb not too far off. "Hn, well so much for that idea," Hiei said to himself, "Maybe Kurama is not too busy." Unfortunately, Yusuke wasn't the only one on the run. Kurama had his hands full dodging some love-starved women. "Please ladies, I've got important things to do!" he argued as he ran. But it seemed talk was getting him nowhere fast. This is ridiculous he thought. I know "Death plant," Out of nowhere a wall of flowers encircled the crowd of girls allowing him to escape. "Never mind that" Hiei said "What about Yukina?" Bad move. Right now Yukina was with Kuwabara on a picnic. "Crap!" Hiei muttered Hiei watched from a tree as couples passed by holding hands, knowing it was something he'd never experience (like he'd want to). He headed home, bored as usual. "If only I were full human," he said to himself, "Then maybe I'd have more to do." "I may be able to grant your wish," said a voice behind him. "Who are you?" Hiei inquired. The man was tall, tan and had long white hair. "I'm a collector who only wishes to fulfill your deepest desires. As for who I am exactly, let's just say your longings can be treated in an instant with my assistance." The man replied. "Tell me." Hiei demanded. "Very well," said the stranger, and he pulled from his pocket a small pink jewel. "This will bring your desire to life. This is the Shicon Jewel. It will make you a full human while still being able to maintain your demon capabilities. But be warned, you'll be exposed to emotions you would never normally have felt as a demon." "Do I look like I care?" Hiei snapped, obviously agitated. "Just give me the thing." "As you wish," was all the man said before tossing Hiei the jewel and disappearing. As the jewel hit his hand, Hiei felt a sharp pain. He was soon on his knees in agony, but he didn't let it show. Hiei nearly screamed through gritted teeth as the transformation reached its climax. When he was finally on his feet he had grown about 2 or 3ft. and had a slightly neater haircut. "At last," Hiei said, "I am free to be as I never could be. I was getting sick of this place anyway." 


	2. New Ways to Have Fun

Chapter 2: New Ways To Have Fun  
  
Hiei was automatically transported out of Makai with fifty dollars in cash. " Maybe a movie would be nice," Hiei finally decided on what to do. So he got a ticket for (as unusual as it may seem) a movie that incorporated both action and romance. As Hiei exited the theatre he was surprised. He had actually enjoyed a romance movie. As he walked away he heard a voice. " Hey! Hiei!" called someone behind him. It was Yusuke accompanied by Keiko and Botan. " How's it going Hiei?" Botan inquired. " I've never been better," Hiei remarked, " How do I look?" " You look. uh," Yusuke fumbled as he analyzed Hiei for what to mention. " Taller." " Yeah, Hiei, he's right." Botan added, " You're taller than me. What Happened?" Hiei pulled the jewel from his pocket. " This," Hiei said, " This jewel allowed me to become human forever." " Cool," replied Yusuke " So, you up for some fun?" " Am I ever," Hiei answered " I've been doing nothing but Watching the same dumb movie for the past week. I could use a change in scenery. So they walked off towards the park. As they strolled along, Hiei absorbed himself in the peace that he had never experienced before. The park was calm and smelled of tulips and daisies. And Hiei detected the slightest scent of roses. But it seemed artificial, as if a man-made scent. He traced the scent to Botan, as it was her perfume that was giving off the enticing aroma. " So where exactly are we going, Spirit Detective?" Hiei asked. " We're meeting up with Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina for a picnic." Yusuke responded. Hiei almost froze in his tracks. Spending the afternoon with Yukina was one thing. But dealing with Kuwabara's obnoxious fawning over her was a completely different matter. As they sat and talked, Hiei found he was enjoying himself. He once again found himself deep in thought absorbing once again the smell of Botan's rose-scented perfume. He could also hear Kuwabara and Yukina laughing at one of Yusuke's ridiculous jokes. " Sandwich?" Botan offered as she held out a plate of sandwiches. " Thanks," Hiei said and surprisingly he hadn't said it in his usual sarcastic tone. He had meant it. " Yo! Hiei!" Yusuke called " What do you call a fire demon who sets his head aflame?" " What?" Hiei asked, actually interested. " A hothead" Yusuke finished. (Corny joke, I know!) Everyone laughed, including Hiei. Which was a surprise, because the only time he ever really laughed was when mocking an enemy. " You know," Kuwabara said, " Something's different about him. But I cant put my finger on it." " You're right," said Yukina, " He does seem different." " Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's for the best." Kurama commented " Bad news guys," said someone behind them. They all turned to see a teenage Koenma with an extremely grim look on his face. " What's going on Koenma?" Yusuke asked. " We've been invited to another tournament," Koenma voiced, " It begins in two weeks." " Hn, excellent," Hiei said, " I've been looking for something to do. However, we'll need to find a new fighter since Genkai is dead." " Perhaps I may be able to assist." Said a voice from behind them. " You!" Hiei exclaimed. It was Touya, a former member of team Masho. He was a master of Ice and was dressed in a blue warrior outfit. " Kurama," he said, " it's been a while." " Indeed." Kurama said. They had fought in the previous tournament. " I am here to repay a debt." Touya explained. " Kurama spared my life when I had asked him to kill me. The least I can do is help you win." " Quite the honorable type," Hiei said sarcastically. " Well at least we have a full team." " Not quite, Hiei." Koenma voiced, " The rules require six on a team." " Darn it!" Yusuke yelled. " We're one short." " Not so fast, Urameshi," said an Irish voice above them. " Jin," Yusuke smiled at his old opponent " You're a sight for sore eyes." " Like I said," Hiei spoke up, " At least we have a full team. Let the games begin." 


	3. Chapter 3: Pretournament Events

Chapter 3: Pre-tournament Events  
  
It was raining as Hiei walked through the city street. He had no real destination. He was merely wandering aimlessly. He could hear the splash of someone's footsteps behind him. But it was the smell that drew him to a conclusion. " How long have you been following me, Botan?" Hiei asked. " How did you know?" Botan inquired, bewildered. " It wasn't hard, hearing your footsteps or tracing your distinct perfume. 'Essence of roses', indeed a scent that suits you." Hiei replied. Then he said something no one could have expected. " Listen, I've put you through a lot in the past. Let me make it up to you. Perhaps, dinner later?" " Sure, why not?" was all Botan could say. She was flattered to be asked to dinner and yet surprised that Hiei seemed sincere. And yet, she could not help but feel attracted to the former fire apparition. " So, uh meet me back here at six?" Hiei suggested. " Okay." Botan replied. " Cool." Hiei said. The two met at the appropriate place and time. Hiei was dressed in jeans and a nice black shirt. Botan wore a blue skirt with a pink top. They headed toward their destination and were completely unaware of someone else's presence above. " Hm? Now I wonder where those two are of to." Jin said to himself, baffled as to why Botan and Hiei were together and dressed so nicely. As it turns out, Hiei had picked out a nice Italian restaurant to eat at. After an appetizer, Hiei brought out a small box. " What's that?" Botan asked. " Think of it as a small token of apology. I hope you like it." Hiei replied. As Botan unopened it she could only wonder what it could be. She got her answer all too quickly as she unwrapped a beautiful cerulean necklace. The chain was lined with small diamonds and it took every last ounce lf breath away from Botan's lungs. " Where did you get this?" she asked, finally able to regain her composure.  
  
" Picked it up at a jewelry store down the street." Hiei answered. " Oh, and don't worry. It isn't stolen goods." After the two had finished eating, the rain was torrenting down in truckloads. " It's going to be a real workout flying home." Botan commented. " You can't fly in this weather." Hiei protested, " It's way too dangerous. Come on. My car is just around the corner. You can stay at my place for the night." Botan could only go along with what he said. As she got into his car, a 1961 Ferrari, her mind seemed troubled. Why the dinner? Why the necklace? Why the sudden 180 degree turnaround from the old Hiei. She could only guess that the reason was his change from demon to human. Even Hiei had trouble comprehending the situation. Why, he thought. What is going on? Why this attraction to her of all people? Wait a minute. Flashback " .Be warned, you'll be exposed to emotions you would never have normally felt as a demon." " Do I look like I care?! Just give me the thing! End Flashback .Just like me to accept first and ask questions later. As Botan entered his apartment, she was amazed at how clean and bright it was compared to the filth and gloom of his former home in the demon realm. " Make yourself at home." Hiei said to her. You can sleep in my room." " But then, where will you sleep?" Botan inquired. " Out here on the couch," Hiei answered and then he quickly changed the subject. " How about a movie? I've got. Let's see. Ah! Here we go. Tuck Everlasting." Botan could only stare at him. He would normally have turned down any movie like that. But she wasn't one to argue. " Sure," was her reply. " You can sit down, while I make us some popcorn." Hiei said, directing her to the couch. As the movie dragged on, Botan began to shiver. Hiei had noticed. He pulled out a wool blanket and wrapped her in its warmth. " Thanks." She said. " For what?" asked Hiei. " Everything," she answered. " Dinner, the necklace, letting me stay the night. It's all very sweet of you." " I know," Hiei said. " I don't know how to explain it. I've been having a wonderful time and. I. don't want to be away from you. It's some emotion. I forget what it's called." Botan knew all to well because the same feeling was burning inside her. She whispered one clear word into his ear. " Love." " Yes." Hiei said with delight. " I love you." " I love you to." Botan said the same happiness growing in her heart. Botan laid her head on Hiei's chest. She listened to the rhythmic beating of his now human heart. Then they did the most amazing thing a couple can do together. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Outside, Jin was having trouble restraining his own laughter. " Oh ho ho! This is rich!" he said to himself, nearly out of breath from laughing so hard. " I better keep a lid on it though. If I say anythin' to the others that mug'll kill me.  
  
You like. I've read all your reviews. Thanks. I promise you won't be disappointed in the coming chapters. Ciao and keep reviewing. 


	4. Chapter 4: Crouching Fighter, Rouge Drag...

Chapter 4: Crouching Fighter, Rogue Dragon  
  
The day of the Dark Tournament arrived. The whole group was there. The first round got underway immediately. The first fight was the Urameshi team against a team of misfit martial artists known as the Jupon-Gatana. " So this is our competition," Hiei voiced. " Pathetic." " We'll see about that," said the leader, Mokoto Shishio, a scraggly looking man with bandages around his entire body. " Let's get started, shall we?" Yusuke said. He began to walk towards the ring when a hand touched his shoulder. " Hold it right there, Urameshi," Jin interrupted, " I'll take the first one meself." " Your call." said Yusuke as he stepped back to join the ranks of his team while Jin stepped into the ring. Jin was pitted against a boy named Soujiro, who was probably no more than the age of eighteen. The fight began at once. Jin was on the assault for most of the fight, slinging punches like a madman. It was only after Soujiro revealed his sword that Jin was forced to make a desperate retreat into the air. " Man," said Jin, Panting from the energy he'd used up, " If I get too close that guy'll gut me through. Unless." Out of nowhere, a gale force wind ripped through the entire stadium, flinging dust and dirt everywhere. The twister of rubble was so thick that Soujiro was struggling just to see. He strained with all his strength to try and catch a glimpse of his opponent. But it was too late. Jin's trusty tornado fist slammed into Soujiro's spinal column rendering him unconscious. " Next," was all that could be heard from Yusuke's mouth. Touya was the next to fight. His opponent was Henya, the flight of the Jupon-Gatana. Henya immediately took to the air and wielded a dynamite stick in each of his boney hands. Touya, on the other hand, won the fight in an instant with the help of his Shards of Winter technique. Next, Kuwabara faced of against Iwombo, a member of the Jupon-Gatana who could have easily passed as a Sumo Wrestler. He wasn't much trouble, even for Kuwabara. Kurama went head to head against some woman carrying a scythe with a ball and chain attached. She fell to his rose whip easily enough. Yusuke managed to rid the ring of Shishio, no problem. The only ones who hadn't fought were Hiei and Ooswi who was as blind as a bat. " Hiei," said Ooswi evilly, " You have no chance of defeating me. Not so long as I possess the 'Eye of the Heart'." "Hn," Hiei began in his usual tone. " So what? I hate to disappoint you, Ooswi, but you can't intimidate me. For you see, I too possess a third eye. Mine is the Jagan Eye." Hiei removed his headband to reveal the third eye. He drew his sword and charged Ooswi with his demon-like speed. He managed to get behind him. However, Ooswi dodged Hiei's strike effortlessly and was about to counterattack when Hiei moved out of range. This went on for thirty minutes without end. " This is absurd." Hiei said to himself. " I should be able to get in a clean thrust, but every time I get close enough he moves and tries to slice my head off. I don't get it. Maybe I've finally met my match." " Don't give in, Hiei!" called a voice from the stands. It was Botan. Their eyes met for one brief second and Hiei knew not to surrender. " So," Ooswi cackled, " Are you ready to quit?" " Never," was Hiei's obvious reply. He looked to Jin and cocked his head upward. Jin could only smile. Suddenly, Hiei was lifted into the air by a powerful wind and was then enveloped in flames. " He's not gonna." Kuwabara stammered. " Oh Yeah! He's gonna!" Yusuke answered. " Your finished!" Hiei called from above the arena. "This technique is unstoppable, unable to be dodged and blocked! Dragon.Of. The. Darkness.Flame!" The immense fire immediately devoured Ooswi. But it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. After the dragon finished off Ooswi, the appetizer, the beast hungered for the main course. The dragon reared back and prepared to take out the entire audience, beginning with Botan's group. " Oh No! What have I done!" Hiei exclaimed. Thought raced through Hiei's head. How could he save Botan? He had to think of something. When he did he knew it involved taking a grave risk. But he didn't seem to care. To him, saving Botan was the number one priority. Everything else could rot in the fires of the Makai. That meant his own safety as well. " Detective," Hiei screamed at Yusuke. " Give me a hand. Or perhaps a gun."  
  
" I got yah." Yusuke responded. " Hey, sulfur breath!" called Hiei. " You want something to chew on! Well eat this! Sword. of the Darkness. Flame!" Hiei's Katana sliced through the dragon's head. " Spirit Gun!" Yusuke hurled his orb of spirit energy at the injured beast. An explosion was the result of the colliding energies. When the smoke had cleared, the dragon was nowhere in sight. Botan ran to Hiei. " Are you alright, Botan?" asked Hiei " Yes, thanks to you," said Botan. Then she noticed Hiei's right arm, which was char-grilled to a crisp. " Your arm." " Small price to pay." said Hiei. " All I need now is a nap." Hiei face-planted the ground. He had won the first round match for his team, but it almost cost him something of equal, if not greater importance. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Easy Life

Disclaimer: How's it going everyone? Thanks for all your reviews. I am updating as quickly as I can. After I post chapter seven please feel free to submit any requests you may have for future chapters. I'm always open to new ideas. The reason I do not want any until after chapter seven is because I have all my ideas sorted out up until that point. Keep the reviews coming. I can guarantee your idea will be used if you can guess who the stranger is who gave Hiei the jewel. In this chapter we'll see how Hiei's singing is. He. he. he.  
  
Chapter 5: The Easy Life  
  
Hiei tossed and turned all night. He finally managed to summon enough strength to open his eyes. " Hn. nnn.nnn." Hiei grunted as he struggled to wake up. " I think he's coming around." said a familiar voice. " Kurama?" asked Hiei now fully awake. " Yes," Kurama answered " You've been asleep for the last two days." " Two Days?" asked Hiei finally mustering the energy to sit up. Then he noticed his arm. It was bandaged, but it didn't seem to sting. In fact, he could easily flex his fingers. " Yukina's healing abilities have improved much over the last few years." Kurama voiced. " Yukina," Hiei sputtered, " She did this?" " Yes," Kurama said, " And I added an herbal remedy of my own. You' re an extremely fortunate man, Hiei. Any one else would have died trying to challenge the Dragon of the Darkness Flame." " I suppose," Hiei said getting out of bed and grabbing a clean shirt from his closet. " When is the next fight?" " We missed it, I'm afraid." Kurama stated flatly. " What?" Hiei shouted in disbelief. " The others went to the arena this morning to fight while Botan and I stayed here to watch you. We're not going to be disqualified, I assure you." Kurama said, trying to calm his teammates anxiety. " Good," Hiei said relieved. " How is Botan, by the way?" " She's fine," Kurama voiced. " However, she's been worried sick. Perhaps you should go talk to her." " Good idea." Hiei said and with that he left his room. When the door opened, Botan could only guess that it was Kurama. It wasn't until she heard the voice that followed that she was finally certain of the persons identity. " So, are you gonna sit around all day moping, or are you gonna give me a hug." Hiei inquired. " Hiei," Botan squealed. She ran up and threw her arms around the former fire demon. " I was so worried about you." " The worrying is over now," Hiei assured her. " Are you alright?" " As long as you are." Botan replied. " Now isn't that a pretty sight." said an Irish voice from the doorway. It was Jin, along with Touya and Yusuke. They were apparently the first to arrive back from the tournament. What an untimely entrance. " Well, well, well," Yusuke said " isn't that sweet." " Indeed," Touya agreed " the nicest I've ever seen Hiei." " I have to say, Hiei, I didn't think you went for that mushy stuff," Yusuke stated. " But, I guess you and Botan have your own feelings." " You got a problem with that, Detective." Hiei retaliated, glaring at Yusuke. " No." the three of them said in unison. " Good." Hiei stated, " It's no different than you and Keiko or Yukina and that oaf Kuwabara. Except that I don't fawn over Botan the way that idiot does and I don't bite her head off about every little detail." " Hey!" Yusuke protested. The five of them took a seat around the couch and proceeded to go over the events of the morning's fight. " So," Hiei began, " How did it go?" " Just fine." Yusuke replied simply. " It couldn't have gone better." Touya added. " Eh," Jin sighed, " It was a bit boring if you ask me." " As pre-usual, I didn't," snapped Hiei, " But you're probably right. There aren't many people at this tournament that can match our strength or our wits for that matter." " That may be true, Hiei," said Kurama, entering their hotel room. He had just got back from the grocery store. " But don't underestimate the competition." Accompanying Kurama were Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, and. " What's he doing here?" Hiei questioned. " Come on, Hiei," said he, " Is that any way to welcome the beautiful Suzuka?" " What are you here for?" asked Botan. " I'm only here to help." Suzuka answered. " I bring you gifts. Kurama and Kuwabara have theirs. Yusuke yours is the cape of no return. I trust it will prove useful. As for you Hiei, You can have this. It is known as the Dragon's Bane. It's a very powerful sword that can summon any dragon at will. That includes the all powerful Dragon of the Darkness Flame." " Thank you." Hiei replied. " However, I have no intention of calling on the dragon's fury once again." " What?" they all gasped. All except for Kurama. He understood the reasoning behind Hiei's announcement all too well. " I know, Hiei." said Kurama " You nearly lost someone near and dear to you to the dragon. Now, you're heart is troubled. You doubt your ability to control the beast. You don't want the same incident to reoccur, in fear that you won't be able to save the one you love." " Yes." Hiei sighed, as if Kurama had just revealed his every thought. He was about to start crying, now that the truth was out in the open. Keiko took note of this and quickly changed the subject. " I have an idea." She said to distract everyone from Hiei's saddened state of mind. " Who's up for some dinner and then a run by the Karaoke Lounge?" " Sounds like a plan to me, Keiko." Yusuke answered, knowing what her true intentions were. Yusuke knew Keiko like the back of his hand. Often, she was the only one who could ever change his point of view (I'll be darned if anyone can understand that relationship.) The group decided to take Keiko's offer and they all swung into Dave and Busters for food and a couple Martinis. After a nice meal and some well- deserved laughter, they all returned to the hotel to go crazy at the Karaoke Lounge. " So who's going first?" Yusuke asked, smiling evilly all the while. Jin, being the brave and shameless soul that he is volunteered, " I reckon I'll give it a whirl."  
  
Sunshine go away, today I don't feel much like dancin' Some man's gone; he's tried to run my life You don't know what he's askin'  
  
When he tells me I better git in line I can't hear what he's sayin' When I grow up, I'm gonna make it mine These ain't dues I been payin'  
  
Well, much does it cost? I'll buy it. The time is all we've lost. I'll try it. And he can't even run his own life I'll be damned if he'll run mine Sunshine  
  
Sunshine go away, today I don't feel much like dancin' Some man's gone; he's tried to run my life You don't what he's askin'  
  
Workin' starts to make me wonder where, Fruits of what I do are growin' And he says in love and war, all is fair. Well, he's got cards he ain't showin'  
  
Well, how much does it cost? I'll buy it. The time is all we've lost. I'll try it. And he can't even run his own life I'll be damned if he'll run mine Sunshine  
  
Sunshine come on back another day I promise you, I'll be singin' This old world, she's gonna turn around Brand new bells'll be ringin'  
  
Everyone clapped. " Never knew Jin could sing like that." Touya said. " So, who's next?' asked Jin " Go on Hiei," Yusuke prodded. " You know you want to." " I'll pass, detective. Thank you very much." Hiei retaliated. However all it took was a sweet smile from Botan to make Hiei cave in. He walked up to the microphone. (For those of you who don't have a clue whose song this is going to be, the song is a weird parody of "I want it that way" by the Backstreet Boys. The artist who made up this song goes by the name of Weird Al Yankovic. Enjoy.)  
  
Yeah A used. pink bathrobe, A rare. mint snow globe, A Smurf TV tray. I bought on eBay  
  
My house. is filled with. This crap. Shows up in Bubble-wrap. Most every day. What I bought on eBay.  
  
Tell me why (I need another pet rock). Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock). Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee). They had it on eBay.  
  
I'll buy. your knick-knack. Just check. my feedback. "A++!" they all say. They love me on eBay.  
  
Gonna but (a slightly damaged golf bag). Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, new with tag). (From some guy) I've never met in Norway. Found him on eBay.  
  
I am the type who Is liable to snipe you With two seconds left to go. Whoa Got Paypal or Visa Whatever'll please ya As long as I've got the dough I'll buy. your tchotchkies Sell me. your watch please I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy.)  
  
I'm highest bidder  
  
(Junk keeps arriving in the mail) (From that worldwide garage sale) (Hey! A Dukes of Hazard ashtray) Oh yeah. (I bought it on eBay)  
  
Wanna buy (a PacMan fever lunchbox) Wanna buy (a case of vintage tube socks) (Wanna buy a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre) (Found it on eBay)  
  
Wanna buy (that Ferrah Fawcett poster) (Pez dispensers and a toaster). (Don't know why. The kind of stuff you throw away) (I'll buy on eBay.) What I bought on eBay.  
  
As Hiei walked off the stage, everyone was rolling with laughter. " Where'd you come up with that one, Hiei?" asked Yusuke. " I didn't like the lyrics on the screen so I decided to wing it." Hiei responded. " Kurama, your turn." Kuwabara voiced. " Alright," Kurama said. " This one is slow so if you want to dance together, feel free." And so the group got into pairs, Yusuke with Keiko Yukina with Kuwabara, Shizuru and Touya and Hiei and Botan. Jin and Suzuka stood at the bar sipping on Margaritas and watching the others. The couples moved to the rhythm of the music as Kurama sang along with the voice of an angel. Cupid, draw back your bow And let your arrow go Straight to my lover's heart For me, for me. Cupid, please hear my cry And let your arrow fly Straight to my lover's heart For me  
  
Now I don't mean to bother you but I'm in distress There's danger of me losing all of my happiness For I love a girl that doesn't know I exist And this you can fix, so.  
  
Cupid, draw back your bow And let your arrow go Straight to my lover's heart For me, nobody but me Cupid, please hear my cry And let your arrow fly Straight to my lover's heart For me  
  
Now Cupid, if your arrow make a love strong for me I promise I will love her until eternity I know between the two of us, her heart we can steal Help me if you will, so.  
  
Cupid, draw back your bow And let your arrow go Straight to my lover's heart For me, nobody but me Cupid, please hear my cry And let your arrow fly Straight to my lover's heart For me  
  
As the song ended, Botan and Hiei were dancing closely together. Botan had her head on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei was enjoying it. At Kurama's final words, the pair's lips met in the most breathtaking kiss of their lives. Hiei had never felt so good in his life. In the back of the lounge where Jin and Suzuka stood, one phrase was uttered from the Irishman's mouth. " It's about time."  
  
How do like them apples? In the next chapter, we finally learn the identity of the mysterious stranger from chapter one. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Attack of the Clones

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other characters in this story save one. You'll meet him come the end of this chapter. I think you will find that the way he fits into the plot is very intriguing. And now chapter six!  
  
Chapter 6: Attack of the Clones  
  
The next day began the third round of the Dark Tournament. Hiei was fired up and ready to go. After missing the last round, he was just itching for a good old-fashioned throwdown.  
They entered the stadium eager to fight. They were paired against a team called Team Millennium. Whoever they were, Yusuke wasn't too worried. " Huh," Yusuke grunted, " This is boring." " Aye, Urameshi," Jin agreed. " Whats say we fight blindfolded with both arms tied behind our backs?" Yusuke looked at his red-haired friend, then they both burst out laughing. Once out at the ring, the group eagerly awaited the arrival of their competition. However for some reason, the team didn't show up. They waited for five minutes. Finally, before the opposing team was disqualified, a tall man wearing a black cloak entered the arena. Hiei was the first to speak. " I like his fashion sense." Hiei said with a smirk on his face a mile wide. " You would, Hiei," replied the man. His voice was as cold as ice. " That voice," Hiei remarked. " I seem to recall hearing it before. It can't be!" " Ah. At last, you remember." The man removed his cloak to reveal his tan complexion and his long white hair. He carried in his hand a golden rod with an eye-shape on the top. " It's you." Hiei gasped. He could hardly find his voice. " Yes. I was the one who gave that jewel to you." The stranger said. " Remember my name, for soon you and the entire world will bow before me. Marik." " Marik, eh?" Hiei questioned " Exactly," Marik replied, " Now let me introduce my team, Team Millennium." Six fighters walked into the arena. Everyone was in shock. Team Millennium was. Team Urameshi. " It can't be." Kurama said. " But it is," Marik cackled, " You see I managed to follow Hiei's spirit energy. He then led me to you. I in turn used the power of my Millennium Rod to steal a portion of each of your spirit energy and from it create an exact clone." " So, you stole samples of our spirit energy in order to clone us?" inquired Kurama. " Precisely," smirked Marik, " You see, I intend to rule the entire world. Only one thing stands in my way, you. I already possess the Millennium Rod, which gives me great power. However, I require the ability to control a beast of great and unfathomable strength. A creature with colossal and destructive energy." " In other words, you need the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, which I control." Hiei interrupted. " Perceptive, aren't you." Marik taunted. " Yes. Which is the exact reason I entered this tournament. If you lose this round, I will control your mind with the power of my Millennium Rod. If I should lose then the Millennium Rod is yours." " Deal!" Yusuke finally spoke up. " Detective." Hiei argued. " You can't be serious?" questioned Kurama. " Aye, Urameshi," Jin voiced, " This mug's as crazy as you are." " I'm with you, Urameshi." Kuwabara said. " That's it," Hiei stated, " Now I'm positive that this team has gone completely insane." " Don't worry, Shrimp," Kuwabara reassured. " We can take 'em." " That's the spirit." Yusuke agreed. " Excellent," Marik said to himself, " Once this fight is over no one in existence will be able to stop me, and soon the entire world will be calling me Pharaoh." The fight was a six-on-six battle royal. Every one was to fight their counterparts. The round went off without a hitch. Yusuke took out his double easily with the Spirit Wave technique. Kuwabara unleashed the wrath of his double spirit sword on his look-a-like. Kurama and Touya managed to survive the match. Jin's carbon copy gave him a run for his money and Hiei's was more trouble than it was worth. But, nevertheless, Team Urameshi won out in the end. " Impossible, inconceivable," Marik stuttered, beginning to spaz. " You obviously didn't know," Kuwabara stated, " that a vessel (persons body) is nothing unless the spirit energy is united along with mind body and soul. So in other words, your attention was so scattered trying to order the clones around that you couldn't focus enough of your own energy on just one so that one could succeed." (Didn't think Kuwabara's pea-sized brain could figure out that kind of complex stuff did ya.) " Very well then," Marik retaliated as he stepped into the ring, " let's just see how long one of you lasts against me." " You're mine," Hiei remarked. " You deceived me. That not only angers me, but also the fury of my Jagan Eye." Marik was quite a challenge, even for Hiei. Thanks to the magic of his Millennium Rod, Marik was free to use any technique that Team Urameshi was able to dish out. Hiei was soon on the ground. He could barely even move. " You're finished, Hiei." Marik said as he stood over Hiei's body. " It's time to trap your mind in the Shadow Realm and claim my throne as Pharaoh." " Dragon. of. the. Darkness. Flame!" called a voice out of nowhere. Marik was incinerated in an instant. All that remained to show that he had been there was the Millennium Rod. " I thought you said you wouldn't use the dragon, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" You think I did this, Detective?" Hiei inquired. " Think again." " Then, who." Touya began, but he was cut off. " I did." Someone behind them said. The group turned to face a young man, who looked to be about 18. He had jet- black hair and deep crimson eyes. He stood about six foot seven and was devastatingly handsome. " Well, I must say, it's been quite a while since I last saw you, Hiei." The man began, " It's just amazing how much you've grown before my very eyes, my brother." Everyone stood there baffled. Hiei has. a brother. Weird huh. " Meet me at the Baskin Robins ice cream parlor down the road in three hours. I will explain everything." Was the man's only response, as he turned on his heel and left.  
  
Intriguing, wouldn't you agree? Find out more later. 


	7. Chapter 7: Family Reunion

Chapter 7: Family Reunion  
  
The group didn't know what to make of the situation. Hiei having a relative other than Yukina was hard to believe. " So," Yusuke finally spoke up, " Do you think we can trust this guy?" "I'm not sure." Kurama responded. "I know," Hiei added, " However, I don't think we have any reason not to." So they met at the specified place at the proper time. As promised, Hiei's so-called brother was there to explain. " Okay," Yusuke said, " Spill. Who are you?" " My name is Mikio Shinoto." Hiei's brother began. " However, I am known to many as Makiorah. I, like you, Hiei, was banished form the Ice Realm when I was an infant. I too am a fire apparition. The elders feared the destruction I may have eventually caused. So I was left to die in the Makai wilderness. I was adopted into a family of spirit thieves and they taught me the art of stealth and shadow. In time I learned to control the living and darkness flame with ease. But one thing ached in my heart. Who were my true kinsmen and where were they? I searched for nearly three centuries, until I found a trace of Yukina's whereabouts. I followed Gonzu Tarukine to his hide out where Yukina was being held and there you were ready to save her at all costs. I also sensed that the wavelengths of both your spirit energy were similar to my own. It was then when I knew that I was among family. I have continuously followed your every movement up until now. There is no longer a reason for me to hide. And, well, here we are." " Hm," was the only thing Hiei muttered. " I see. So we are both outcasts from our own kinsmen. Pity. I must say, it feels good to have someone else who knows the pain." Hiei reached out and offered his hand to his once estranged brother. Makiorah accepted it gladly. The two abandoned infants who had grown strong, as loners were not so alone anymore. Hiei walked over to Botan, took her by the hand, and the two of them walked over to Makiorah. " Allow me to introduce my girlfriend, Botan." Hiei said plainly. " How do you do?" Botan remarked " Charmed, I'm sure." Makiorah replied. "My dear brother this maiden may truly be the fairest in all of Spirit World." "There is no maiden as sweet or as gentle as she." Hiei said, he then took Botan in his arms and their lips met in yet another explosive kiss. Botan thought that she would faint. "Anyone interested in a movie?" Keiko inquired. " Sure thing." Everyone replied The group met up at the movie theatre and bought tickets to see Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. After loading up on snacks, they walked into the theatre and took their seats in the front row. Hiei was protesting to Yusuke's eating habits. "Honestly detective," he argued, "Three boxes of candy, two three-gallon tubs of popcorn and nine sodas. Remind me to call the paramedics when your stomach ruptures." "Eh, buzz off." Yusuke replied. They managed to make it through most of the movie without too much incident. But then. "Hiei!" someone yelled from the back of the theatre. It was Kuro Momataro whom Hiei had slain in the previous tournament. With him was Shishi Wakamaru whom Genkai had defeated in the previous tournament as well. "What are these clowns doing here?" Kuwabara asked. " Don't know." Makiorah replied, " But it looks like they need an attitude adjustment. Ready, bro." "As always," Hiei answered, " Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei and Makiorah's attacks hit their exact target and Kuro Momataro vanished in a cloud of black smoke. "They're clones." Hiei deduced, "More of Marik's handywork, no doubt." "Well in that case," Kurama stated, "Rose Whip!" and in one crack Shishi Wakamaru's clone also dissipated. "That's over." Yusuke stated bluntly. "Not quite," Hiei remarked. "If these clones were made by the power of Marik's Millennium Rod then why were they not destroyed after he was eaten by the dragon? And worse yet, what if he survived."  
  
Add cheesy bum bum bum sound here. Review por favor. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Ungrateful Beasts

Chapter 8: The Ungrateful Beasts  
  
Hiei had made a good point. Why did the clones of Kuro Momataro and Shishi Wakamaru not dissipate when Marik had been killed? What if he was still alive? " Are you sure you're not just pulling our legs here, Hiei?" asked Yusuke. " I mean the odds that Marik could have survived against the Dragon of the Darkness Flame are pretty slim." " I'm well aware of that detective," cracked Hiei, " However, I can't think of any other logical explanation. Let's recap. After the Dragon of the Darkness Flame devoured Marik, the only thing left was. the Millennium Rod! We left it at the stadium. Come on." They rushed back to the stadium as fast as they could. As you can imagine the stadium was deserted so Kurama and Hiei had to use there thieving skills to get in and unlock the gates for the others. They made there way to the ring. When they observed it, nothing was there. The Millennium Rod was gone. " No." Hiei stammered. " It's gone. Who knows what that could mean?" " True, Hiei," said Kurama, " But there's no point in worrying about it tonight. It has truly been a long day. After a good night sleep, I'm sure you'll feel better." " Yeah. Maybe" Hiei said. And with that they left for the hotel. Hiei was sitting on his bed in a pair of jeans and no shirt. He couldn't help thinking that by some cruel cosmic joke, he had not seen the last of the Millennium Rod or Marik for that matter. There came a knock at the door.  
  
" Come in.," he said. Botan opened the door and walked up to him. " How are you holding up?" she asked. " Not too bad." Hiei replied. " How about you?" " Okay, I guess." Botan said. She then moved a little closer to him. She knew something was on his mind. She only wished that she could help somehow. " You can't." Hiei said blankly. Botan nearly forgot that he was telepathic and could read her every thought. She got up to leave, but Hiei spoke again, " Don't go." Botan paused. She turned around and sat right next to him. " I won't." she said. She had no intention of leaving if Hiei wished for her to stay. " Botan." Hiei said at last, " Don't ever change. You are the sweetest woman I have ever had the privilege of meeting. You are also the only woman I have ever had the divine privilege of loving. And I want you to stay that way." They kissed each other even more passionately than before. They remained together through the night. The next day began the semifinals of the Dark Tournament. Their opponents were known as the Egyptian Team. They entered the stadium to meet a roaring crowd. The opposing team consisted of six fighters each with an ancient item. Coincidentally, they all began with the word Millennium (sense a trend going on here). The fighters' names were Yugi Mouto, Ishizu Ishtar, Shadi, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, and Bakura Ryou. Yusuke fought Yugi who could tag team with a person known as the Dark Magician. Kuwabara did battle against Bakura and His partner the Dark Necrofear. Kurama faced off against Odion and his Mystical Beast Circuit. Jin beat the stuffing out of Ishizu's Dunames Dark Witch. And Touya volunteered to take on Shadi and his Drillago and Peagasus' Toon Summoned Skull. Needless to say, Hiei was bored out of his wits the entire time. By the end of the fight, the only one who hadn't gotten a workout was Hiei. But someone entered the arena at the end of the match and challenged Hiei to a fight. Naturally, Hiei accepted. However Hiei had no idea what he was getting himself into. " Always the one to rush into things aren't you, Hiei?" said a cold yet familiar voice from under the man's cloak. " That voice." Hiei questioned. " No." " Yes," the voice said. " You forget. Those fools each possessed a Millennium Item. Theirs added up to six of seven. One remained. Mine." The man pulled off his cloak to reveal his true face.  
  
" Marik." Hiei gasped. " Not exactly." Marik commented. " When you destroyed my weaker self you allowed me to escape. I am part of Marik, the darkest part of his heart. And I've brought an old friend. Look for yourself." Hiei looked into the distance. Something powerful was coming and fast. When the beast entered the stadium, Hiei was shocked to find that the beast Marik was controlling was none other than the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. " It can't be." Hiei stammered in disbelief. " But it is," Marik laughed, " Seems the master is now the victim of his own attack but first allow me to introduce a beast of my own, the strongest of the Egyptian God monsters, The Winged Dragon of Ra." The Dragon appeared in a flash of brilliant light towering above the crowd. But surprisingly, Hiei was unaffected by the appearance of The Winged Dragon of Ra. " I'm supposed to be frightened of that overgrown piece of poultry." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
" You should be," Marik stated, " because by combining the forces of The Winged Dragon of Ra and the all powerful Dragon of the Darkness Flame I will finally take my rightful place as Pharaoh." "Really," Hiei smirked, " well pardon my French but that overstuffed turkey just said 'Screw You' and switched sides." It was true. The Winged Dragon of Ra was now standing behind Hiei and giving Marik an insightful glare. " Very well," said Marik, " Let's see which of these titans will win the day for whom. But I war you Hiei, in the battle we shall partake in, the loser will find himself swallowed by complete and utter darkness as his mind wanders in the shadows for all eternity. Ah ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
Hey Marik. Do us all a favor and shut the (censored) up. Review soon. 


	9. Chapter 9: Last Flight to Nowhere

Chapter 9: Last Flight to Nowhere  
  
" Do us a favor Marik," Hiei said, " Quit running your mouth and let's do this!" " As you wish." Marik stated. And so the fight began. The Winged Dragon of Ra and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame engaged in an all out brawl, the winner of which could have been anyone's guess. Hiei and Marik on the other hand began a competition of speed. They ran around the ring at least twenty times before Hiei through the first attack. " Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei's arm was engulfed in flames as he lunged in for an attack the impact of Hiei's punch took its toll on Marik's arm, not to mention the additional strain of trying to keep up with Hiei all across the ring. A rye smirk found its way to Hiei's face. " The first of many devastating blows." He said heartily. Surprisingly, however, Marik continued to laugh. " Oh really," Marik said, a smile also gaining access to his visage, " judging by the look of your arm, I'd say differently." Hiei's gaze found his left arm. To his disgust he found a portion of it gone, where his forearm connected with his elbow. " What kind of trick is this?" asked Hiei " Obviously you weren't listening to what I said earlier," Marik explained, " You just used a good deal of your spirit energy to perform that little trick back there. You also exerted a healthy chunk of it trying to maintain your demon agility, and as your spirit energy fades into the darkness of the Shadow Realm so will small portions of your body. I haven't thrown a single attack so my body stays intact. You should conserve your energy from now on unless of course you wish to find yourself on an even quicker train to the Shadow Realm." " Now he tells me." Hiei complained. And so it went on, neither one of them dared to throw an attack. Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru and Botan all cheered form the sidelines. But Hiei was in a serious predicament. Not throwing a single strike would make this an extremely boring fight. However, if he dared to attack he risked even more of his body being dragged into the Shadow Realm. Finally he thought of an idea that might work. He stopped dead in his tracks. " So does this mean you're going to attempt to inflict agony on me once again?" Marik inquired. " You're even more of a fool than I thought." " No," was all Hiei said. " Fine then I'll finish this now." Marik gave a hideous laugh. " Dragon of the Darkness Flame, attack!" The dragon shifted from its opponent and swerved in Hiei's direction. Yet the former Makai thief refused to move. " What's he doing?" Yusuke exclaimed. " Hiei, move!" Kurama called. But it was too late. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame had devoured its target. A calm hush fell over the stadium. Botan was on the verge of tears. " No," she kept saying to herself, "he can't be gone. Hiei. Hiei!" Botan rushed to the ring where Hiei had stood. All that remained were the charred ashes that were once the fighter's headband. She began to cry hysterically. How could this have happened? Hiei was the best fighter she had ever known. He had always managed to outdo any fighter even if the odds were stacked against him. He was the one person in the world she had ever loved in her life. Now, He was gone, forever. However, something odd seemed to be happening to the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Something, or someone writhed within the bowls of its stomach. It seemed in pain. " What's going on here?" Marik inquired. All of a sudden the dragon erupted in a fiery explosion. A blinding flash engulfed the stadium. No one could see a thing. When the light show was over a lone figure stood next to Botan. Hiei looked at Marik, a livid glare growing in his eyes. " This brings out my next attack." Hiei stated. " It's a little different." " Hiei!" Botan exclaimed. She was so relieved that he was alright. But something was different from when he had disappeared two seconds ago. His arm was back to normal. " A new attack. Wait did he just do what I think he did?" Yusuke asked. " It's true." Kurama mentioned. "Hiei has consumed the darkness technique. Obviously, Hiei has learned what no one else before him has. The only way to gain true control of the Darkness Flame is to trap it within. Now the dragon is inside him and at his full disposal. Even Marik must accept what that means." Hiei just smiled and said, " For countless centuries, countless masters tried to harness the power of the Darkness Flame. Only I have had the courage, the strength and the abandon to realize its glorious potential. I have the power of the Black Dragon, because now I am the dragon." Marik looked stunned. This was bad for him. Not only did Hiei now have complete and total dominance over the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but also, now Marik's own most trusted beast, the Winged Dragon of Ra, was also taking orders from Hiei. Talked about screwed. But this didn't seem to affect him that much. " Do you think you've won?" Marik asked, still smiling. " Think again. I took the liberty of lining this entire ring with explosives in case of just such an emergency. I will remain because I am a mere spirit, but needless to say you'll be blown sky high. Look at it this way, at least you'll go out with a bang. Ciao." Marik hit the trigger. Bombs exploded all throughout the ring. Hiei went flying. He noticed someone else in the distance. It was Botan. He would not let her die. He used his demon speed to get to her and enveloped her in a warm embrace. " I'm scared." Botan admitted. " It's all right." Hiei reassured her. "I'm here." " Just don't let go." She implored him, wrapping her arms around him even tighter. " Never," Hiei whispered in her ear, " I'll never let you go."  
  
Talk about lame. These two are flying off to God knows where, and Marik gets away. What a rip. Oh well. I'll update soon. Later. 


	10. Chapter 10: Lost and Found

Chapter 10: Lost and Found  
  
Hiei had to have collided with at least for hundred and some trees before he hit solid ground. When he did he had pine needles stuck in his arms, leaves in his boxers and a bird's nest matted into his hair. But what about Botan? Was she alright? He looked down to find the blue-haired deity fast asleep in his arms. He was relieved to find that she was okay. He decided that he had had his share of adventure for one day. He laid his head down on the moist earth beneath him and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. How many hours he had slept away, he did not know. What seemed like an eternity later, he woke up soaking wet and choking on water. He looked and saw that he was in the middle of a lake, more than likely where he and Botan had landed the night before. His glance shifted to the shore, where Botan was sitting on a rock and smiling indignantly. " That ought to teach you to snore in my ear while I'm trying to sleep." Botan said crossly. Hiei looked at her and was began laughing uncontrollably. " Sorry, didn't mean to disturb your beauty sleep. Well I more or less deserved that. Come on in the water's fine." Hiei dove under. He didn't resurface for a few minutes. Botan began to worry. Suddenly, a giant squid emerged form the depths of the lake, holding Hiei in its tentacles. " Strike my last stereotype." Hiei commented. He then erupted in flames, and turned on the beast. " Sword of the Darkness Flame." Hiei's sword sliced the creature into ribbons. He then fell back in the water. Minutes later, he crawled out of the water covered in blood and guts. He then went to clean himself up and find them some breakfast. Botan also cleaned herself up and began to gather firewood. Hiei returned with two fresh rabbits. When the firewood was in place and the meat was fresh on the spit, Hiei lit his hand and stuck it in the wood. The wood ignited and began to cook the meat slowly. After they had eaten their hard earned meal. They began to walk in the direction that Hiei had deemed north. After a few hours, it began to get dark. Botan spoke up. " Hiei," she began, " Can't you use your fire abilities to send up a signal or something." " The thought had crossed my mind," Hiei admitted, " but whether anyone would pay any notice to it is a different story." " What have you got to lose?" Botan inquired. Hiei let out a burst of flame toward the sky. Hopefully a member of the Urameshi team would notice it and find a way to get to them. In the meantime, Kurama was talking with the other members of the Urameshi team on what course they should take to find Hiei and Botan. All of a sudden, a burst of black flame appeared in the distance. Kurama recognized it immediately. " That's Hiei, come on." He commanded. Two hours later found the couple back in friendly company, neither of them wanting to leave it again.  
  
I know it's short but I'm saving more for later chapters. I guarantee some of you will get you're wish for Marik to rot in hell. Just please be patient. Merry belated Christmas. 


End file.
